Never Give Luffy Too Much Chocolate!
by Inka-Chan
Summary: Why Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Sanji doesn't want Luffy to know it's Easter? Happy Easter to all readers!


**Disclaimer: Story line belongs to me, but everything else belongs to Oda-sama **

**A.N: Yeah, I know that I have other stories to write at the moment, but I just have to do this! I hope that you like it and review, okay? **

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

It was normal day in Thousand Sunny. Well, as normal as it can. Usopp was playing with Chopper, 'cause for some reason Luffy was sleeping. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch, Zoro was training like always if he didn't sleep, Robin was reading in the deck, Franky was building something and Brook was playing his violin. So it was pretty normal.

Or it was before Nami started to scream.

Everyone exept Luffy, who was still sleeping, run to Nami to see what has happened. Nami was in the aquarium room, calender in her hands and she looked terrified. "Nami-swan, what's wrong?" Sanji was asking worried. "You guys...do you know what day it is?" Nami asked staring emptiness. "It's 8th of April Navigator-san." Robin answered calmly but little worried. "No, that's not what I ment. You know.." Nami gulped before saying "...it's Easter!" her words didn't make any sense for the crew. Well, exept Zoro, Sanji and Usopp who looked like someone has died. "What's wrong guys, are you sick?" asked their little doctor. "No we aren't. Yet." Usopp said and his legs started shiver. "Will someone mind telling why do you four look like living corpses?" Franky asked, clearly irritated. Nami looked at them before sighning. "Fine. I tell youy what happened _last_ Easter, and why we can't tell Luffy it's Easter." "Huh, why we can't tell Luffy?" Chopper asked curious. "Yohohohoo! This is getting interesting!" Brook said randomly. "Shut up! I'm going to tell you, so be quiet!" Nami yelled and everyone went quiet and looked at Nami.

"It was before we entered Grand Line..."

* * *

Flash back:

_Straw hats had docked in a little island near Reverse Mountain. It was Easter, so they decided to get something sweet to eat. They left Usopp to watch the ship, when everybody else walked to the town. In town they started to search a shop that sells sweets. "Hey! I see a shop that sells candy! Let's go!" Luffy yelled and started to run towards the shop. "Oi! Luffy wait!" Zoro said and started to run in wrong direction. "Zoro! You're running in the wrong direction!" Nami yelled to the green-haired swordsman. "No I'm not!" Zoro yelled back to her. "Geez. Sanji-kun go after Zoro. Let's meet in the front of the candy shop, okay?" "HAI Nami-swaan~!" Sanji said and went after Zoro. _

_Ten minutes later, they all were in the candy shop. Nami had stopped Luffy before he had eat anything and Zoro and Sanji were still arguing about Zoros sense of direction."You guys... stop it right now!" Namin said and hit them. "Now, let's see what we'll take." "Yosh! Let's take them all!" Luffy said grinning. "BAKA! We can't take them all!" Nami said and hit Luffy. "Sanji-kun do you know anything about sweets?" "Yes, I do. Well I say that we take chocolate. I herd that in this island they make best chocolate in the whole world, so I want to test it." Sanji said and looked the chocolate._

* * *

"_May I help you?" come voice from the back of the store. There was young red-haired girl smiling to them. Sanjis eye changed to a heart. "Yes, you beautiful lady. Will you mind to tell us which is the best chocolate that you have?" the girl was little confused about Sanjis act, but said "Yes, the best that we have right now is the Mignon®. It's made in the shell of chickens egg and it's full chocolate." she said and show them small chicken eggs. "So, these are full of chocolate?" Nami asked curious. "Yes." "How did you get the chocolate inside whit out breaking the shell?" Sanji asked and light his cigarette. "Oh, we made little hole in the bottom, see?" she showed to them "And then we just drain chocolate inside of it and close the hole with sugarplug." "I see. Well, I guess well take couple of these, right Nami-swan?" "Hai. Hmm... if we take two to everyone else and because we don't want Luffy to steal ours, let's take him five. Agreed?" everyone agreed to that and they paid 90,000 beli from them. _

_In the ship they give Usopps Mignons® to him and started eating. It was so good~. It tasted like chocolate, some nougat and little hazelnuts. Then they herd something. It was like someone has bumped into something. They looked for the noise and saw Luffy laying in the ground laughing and holding his forehead. "Luffy, what happened?" Usopp asked little worried. "Shishishishi. Nothing much. Shishi." Luffy laughed and started to get up, just bumping into a door, which was open. "Oi Luffy. Stop acting like idiot!" Zoro said to his giggling captain. "Zoro sweetie, don't be boring. Shishishi." everyone sweatdropped after hearing this. Luffy **never** called anyone sweetie. "Luffy, are you alright?" Nami asked worried. "Yes, I completely fi-" he bump into a door. Again. "Shishishishi. Why am I bumping into a door?" he said giggling like a girl. "Okay, something is clearly wrong." Sanji said looking his captain who just laughed, like something fun has happened._

* * *

"_Oi, you guys!" they looked who had yelled to them, just seeing the same girl that was in the candy shop. "What is it?" Zoro said looking the girl who was huffing from running fast. "I forgot to tell you something!" she said and continued "It's about that chocolate you bought. You can't eat it too much at one time, you might get sugar high!" "WHAT!" everyone expect Luffy yelled. "What do you mean by sugar high?" Nami asked. " It's when you eat too much sugar and then star act like your drunk. Someones just laugh and laugh and they bump into obstacles." _

"_..." _

"_..." _

"_..." _

"_..." _

"_So Luffy is in sugar high?" they asked slowly. "Might be." the girl answered shyly."Oh shit! How long before it ends?" Nami said and she was very willing to hit her head into something. "It depends. It can take several hours to one day." the girl said. Everyone looked at the girl like she had tell someone died. _

_They her huge splash and noticed that Luffy wasn't here. "Did he drop to the ocean?" Usopp asked and Zoro dived after their stupid captain. On surface, after Luffy woke up, he started giggling **again**. _

_For rest of the day, when Luffy had drop to the ocean seven times, they locked him in mens cabin. There he still bumped into things and laughed a lot. He was also harassing Nami and Zoro but they both hit him or leave the room, before anything serious happened. _

_Next day, Luffy was feeling sick and he didn't remember anything about yesterday. He had terrible headache and feeling of throwing up. The crew just said that he had eat too much and that's why he was feeling sick. But one thing was for sure. They will **never again **tell Luffy its Easter. _

End of Flash back

* * *

"So that's what happened." Robin said smiling. "That wasn't SUUPEER~at all!" Franky yelled. "So **no one **and I mean **no one** is going to tell Luffy that today is Easter. Understand?" Nami said. For some reason they all had ended up sitting in a ring, close to eachother. They didn't realize that Luffy was there too.

"What you can't tell me?" Luffy asked

"We can't tell is Easter." Usopp said

"Easter?" Chopper asked

"Its Easter." Nami said and sighed

"Shitty Easter." Sanji said lighting his cigarette

"Easter, hm?" Robin said smiling

"Easter!" Zoro said irritated

"It's SUUPEER~Easter!" Franky yell

"Yohohohoo! It's Easter." Brook laughed

"So today is Easter?" Luffy asked exited

"He says today is Easter." Usopp said

"He is saying today is Easter?" Chopper asked

"He says it's Easter." Nami sighed again

"He shitty is saying it's Easter." Sanji blow smoke

"He says it's Easter?" Robin said smiling, 'cause she noticed Luffy

"So he says its Easter?" Zoro said more irritated

"He says it's SUUPEER~Easter!" Franky made weird pose

"Yohohohoo! He says it's Easter." Brook laughed

"So today **is **Easter. Can we have chocolate eggs?" Luffy asked ginning

Silence.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone yelled in shock. Luffy was just grinning and seemed very happy. Sanji sighed, he knew he'll have to make chocolate for Luffy. Usopp was in the corner depressed. Nami and Zoro were hitting their head against the wall. Robin chuckled a little and Chopper was dancing with Luffy. They will get chocolate! Brook started to play music for Luffy and Chopper and Franky just watched the rest of the crew.

In the end, Luffy get sugar high **again**, and this time it leaved trauma for all his crew.

* * *

For your information, Mignon is real chocolate egg, from chocolatefactory called Fazer. They sell them in Finland every Easter, and belive me, if you eat too much of them you will feel sick.


End file.
